


Oz's MCYT Request Book

by Oziscold



Series: Oz's One Shots [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Multi, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziscold/pseuds/Oziscold
Summary: MCYT Request BookComment What you WantRead the first part for rulesChapter 1-Bad/Skeppy Love at First SightChapter 2-AwesamDude's Mask PredicamentChapter 3-George/Dream at midnight
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Oz's One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203317
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Request Book

Hi, so this will be a request book.

Some of the rules:  
NO SMUT at all, so please don't request it, the request will get ignored.

I will write angst, fluff, family dynamic or will make a one-shot that will pilot a full book.

If an MCYT has explicitly stated that they don't like being shipped (Like Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo because they are minors or anyone else), then also don't request that, I am happy to make like a sibling or platonic but no shipping if they have said they don't want to be shipped.

You can Request something by commenting here or on AO3 (This will be crossposted, so if you request it on Wattpad, I will also post it to AO3), By Writing the Ship or Characters, along with the prompt or AU and whether you want it to be Angst, Fluff or Something else, as well as if you want me to keep it as a one-shot or want it to possibly become a full book in the future.

Example: Dreamnotfound, College AU, Fluff. 

This is an example based on my book Smile For Me, On Wattpad and on AO3.

So, comment on what you want down below. 


	2. Love At First Sight (Badboyhalo x Skeppy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badboyhalo is the Captain of the Egg X Space Ship, what will happen when Bad's crew find a blue planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FoxWing for the Request.

Captain Badboyhalo or Cap’n Bad for short, was the Captain of the Egg X Spaceship, shaped like an egg. Bad was the kindest Captain at the L’Manberg Space Program or LSP and was well known for creating the Muffin, or the Machine Used For Finding Intelligent Entities (The start of the word sounded like N, so that’s the word that Bad used). Badboyhalo’s team had been in space for around 18 months now and they had just discovered a bright blue planet in the distance, the first one the team had seen in months. While they had plenty of food, from their food matter creating machine, that Doctor Notfound had made before they left, they needed to stretch their legs, from being in gravity for a really long time.

“Land Ho!” Bad joked, pirates had been one of his favourite things, they didn’t exist anymore, but Bad promised he would be a captain of some form of a ship. So, when he noticed the LSP was hiring, he jumped at the opportunity to eventually be the Captain of a Spaceship.

“Okay, Captain.” His Right-Hand Man, AntFrost had said. The two were best friends, they had been in the Munchy group at Space Training. The Munchy Group were the ones that the testers deemed to have the most potential out of all the other groups. The Munchy team consisted of 7 people, Badboyhalo, AntFrost, RedVelvet, Quackity, TommyInnit, Dream and finally Bad’s adopted nephew, Sapnap. The whole team were some of the youngest astronauts the LSP ever saw.

“You look so hot when you do your first mate duties.” AntFrost’s Boyfriend RedVelvet whispered to him.

“I’ll try to be commanding when I’m around you then.” AntFrost giggled. They continued to flirt with each other when Bad asked them to pay attention to the job at hand, which was to land safely on the turquoise blue planet. Bad could now see the planet fully. It was a small planet.

“Bad, this planet is a massive diamond!” Sapnap yelled shocked. Sapnap had the best eyes out of the group, so they put him on telescope duty, and while the others thought it was the most boring job ever out of all the other jobs on the ship. Sapnap loved his job, he got to see a lot more than anyone else and loved the experience of looking at Space all day. There were many things that Sapnap saw, that no one else would see, like the Green sun. To everyone, it looked like a small green meteorite, but to Sapnap, it glowed a bright green colour constantly.

Captain Bad managed to get the ship safely onto the rocky, blue planet. The crew members put their Helmets on, except for Tommy, who was too young to be on an unknown planet. The LSP had discovered that when people under the age of 18 were placed onto an unknown planet’s surface, that major repercussion could affect them. Lieutenant Ranboo, of the End Team, the best team of all time, was 16 years old, when he stepped onto the Dark Planet called Borzon, he lost all of his memories and developed short term memory loss, from then on, he was placed in the medical ward of the Space Facility back in L’Manberg to be fixed. It had been around a decade and they still hadn’t figured out what was wrong with him. Even Doctor Philza Minecraft, who had cured many people of many things like zombification and deadly spider bites, was clueless as to why he had lost his memory and why specifically him. Another incident involving a child was to Tommy’s best friend, Tubbo. They had been in different teams but were roommates in training, Tubbo was a part of the Hypixel team, that set course to the planet Slatt, but once again, Tubbo, the only child developed a condition, that the LSP called Ram’s Ears, and while Tubbo hated it at first, he noticed he had developed better hearing, healed faster and was stronger. The LSP didn’t want another case of any bad repercussions involving minors so the teams that had them, were only allowed one minor on a ship at any time, and that child was to remain as the ship’s guard until they got back. Tommy was happy to stay on the ship, as long as he was safe and got the best form of entertainment, of course.

The 6 adults walked off the ship, and onto the planet having to watch their steps across the jagged path-way to what looked like a city.

  
“Guys please can we walk faster,” Quackity whined. The group laughed but quickened their pace down the blue paved road.

They finally arrived at the blue city, when all of a sudden, a blue figure ran into them, well into Bad specifically.

  
“Hey are you alr-?“ Bad asked but was cut off when the blue figure looked up at him, he had the biggest blue eyes that would stare into your soul, the blue figure had a light purple blush on his cheeks and was wearing black clothes.

“Blue, blue, blue.” The figure said. It seemed like that was its language. Bad heard angry yelling, and what looked to be the city’s police rush past the alley they were in.

The figure pointed towards the police and shook his head. Bad knew that this person needed help.

“Come with us,” Bad whispered nicely. “We can help you.”

The figure seemed to understand and nodded.

They walked carefully back to the ship. Where Tommy looked in awe at the Blue Man.

“Who’s he?” Tommy asked curiously but the question came out sounding quite rude.

“Just someone we found on the planet, we think he was running from some police, and he looked way too distressed to be a criminal,” Bad answered kindly. “I’ll take him to my room to calm him down, he looks quite overwhelmed.”

Bad and the blue man walked towards the door that had ‘Captain’ engraved on it. Before Bad scanned his hand and was let in. Bad sat the man on his bed, before asking him some Yes or No questions. What surprised Bad the most was when the boy spoke, not the language he was speaking before, but English.

“My name is Skeppy, and you saved my life, I am indebted to you my entire life, kind stranger, what is your name if I may ask?” Skeppy asked formally. He sounded smart and formal by the way he spoke.

“I’m Captain Badboyhalo. And really you don’t have to be indebted to me, it’s my job to help people!” Bad said cheerfully.

It had been six months after that, Skeppy had stayed on the ship and became a part of the team. Bad had organised for the two best friends to spend dinner with each other in Bad’s room. They had finished their dinner and began to watch Skeppy’s favourite movies ever since being on the Ship, Star Wars.

“Hey, Geppy?” Bad said using his nickname for the diamond boy.

“Yeah, Bad?”

“You know I’ve loved you from the very beginning, right?” Bad asked curiously.

“I loved you from the very beginning too, Bad,” Skeppy said with happy tears.

“It was like love at first sight with us.”

  
“Yeah, love at first sight, Bad, love at first sight.”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” They asked at the same time. Before pulling each other into a nice, romantic, warm kiss.

They knew they loved each other from the beginning and will love each other till the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep commenting your requests, and I will try to finish them either the day or the day after you requested them. I loved writing this so much. Also if you don't want to be credited for the request or be placed as anonymous please make sure you do so in the request.


	3. AwesamDude's Mask Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AwesamDude's Mask was not just for show but was to help him breathe normally. But what happens when it starts to malfunction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to inallmytoxicglory_2 for the request. This is angst, btw.

People of the SMP thought that Sam wore his mask to either look cool or strike fear into others. And while he did enjoy striking fear in the heart of his enemies, there was another reason as to why he wore the mask.

  
In reality, the Mask was a Gas or Filtration mask which allowed Sam to breathe. Because of his creeper genes mixed with his human genes, his lungs couldn’t breathe in anything but pure oxygen. Contrary to popular belief, AwesamDude was not born a Creeper hybrid but instead was created. While he was human at first, a Redstone experiment that went wrong, combined a nearby creeper with himself, creating the AwesamDude we know of today.

From time to time, Sam would think about the experiment and how it changed his life, and while he knew he couldn’t change it, he still couldn’t help but think of how much it ruined his life. Only one of his friends, Ponk, knew truly about the mask predicament, in case something was to go wrong, he hadn’t told anyone else. Sam had made a few enemies over the years, whether it be his cocky and smartarse attitude to going to war against these people for hurting others and he didn’t want people to use his one weakness against him.

What people didn’t know about creepers is that they don’t go looking for people to go out and explode, they were attracted to Carbon Dioxide, despite the fact that if they breathe in too much of it, they explode. And people were great sources of carbon dioxide.

This was the worst part of being a creeper hybrid. Although he did get some good abilities, he could make the creeper’s hissing noise without exploding which was great for pranking friends and scaring enemies, and pure creepers didn’t explode around him, to the creeper they were exactly the same.

The mask over the years had done a great job at protecting him, until a cold winters day. Sam had been working on the Bank he was currently making, when he started to have breathing issues, he needed to get a refill of Redstone to restore the energy that made his mask filter the air he would breathe. He hadn’t had any Redstone since the prison was built and he knew that wasn’t good, he didn’t know how long Redstone lasted as an energy source and assumed it was forever, so he didn’t think about getting any Redstone to recharge the gas mask. Big Mistake.

His breathing got shallower and the creeper hissing noise was enough to make him panic more. He rushed to Ponk’s place to get him to help Sam, unfortunately, he wasn’t there. He ravaged through the chests of the place, trying to find even the slightest bit of Redstone dust. When he realised Ponk kept all of his valuables, including his Redstone, in his ender chest. He started to panic more, and the breathing got shallower and shallower. The hissing noises increased in volume, which caused wary citizens to avoid the house even more, afraid to meet an untimely and early death to a creeper. Which described by a creeper explosion survivor, that if he was killed by the creeper, it would have been the worst way to possibly go.

Sam lay in the house for hours, and he started to feel the hissing inside himself.

  
‘Is the way I go, dying from my own condition, that if I had kept a better eye on it, I could have been completely fine?’ Sam thought, he grabbed some obsidian from his inventory and placed it around himself. He did this to make sure that if he did explode, the house belonging to his friend wouldn’t blow up along with him.

  
He started to sob thinking about his small life, how he hadn’t done everything he wanted to do in life.

He had plans to get rich with Quackity, defeat the Eggpire with Puffy, to manage his beautiful prison for years to come, to pretend to be Sam Nook to make Tommy happy and get over all of the trauma he experienced while he was still a child. He had a lot of things to do and not enough time to do it. He thought that if he could wait enough time, Ponk would come back and help him, but he looked at his pocket clock, he had been like this for around 6 hours now. He wouldn’t last long; he knew that he had a security measure of an extra dose of Redstone that would let him last an extra hour. He hadn’t thought about it until now, and even with the extra hour, he still would only be able to breathe properly at 50%, he just hoped that Ponk would be back in time to give his mask the energy it needed to keep him alive for what he now predicted to be, five years.

He lay on the floor for another half an hour starting to lose hope, it was getting harder and harder to not just completely explode right then and there, on Ponk’s floor. It was around 55 minutes since he took the extra dose of breathing. And he was pretty much prepared to die. He was about to let himself go, but before he did that, he mentally said goodbye to everyone that he loved and cared for.

‘Goodbye Tommy, I’ll miss pretending to be Sam Nook with you and being the father figure, you needed.’

‘Goodbye Quackity, I hope that my death doesn’t affect your plans to get rich.’

‘Goodbye Bad and Ant, I’m sorry that I let the egg consume you.’

‘Goodbye Puffy, I hope you can save Bad and Ant, as well as take down the egg without me.’

He continued this cycle before saying his last message out loud, a surprising message.

“Goodbye Dream, I miss the person you once were, and I hope you understand that you won’t be seeing me in hell when someone inevitably sends you there.” This last message was bitter and filled with disgust and disappointment, that someone he had known since he was small would become this evil War Lord and Tyrant.

The door opened to find a distressed Ponk, breaking the obsidian quickly before placing a full bit of Redstone dust into the gas mask and shutting the power supply lid. Ponk hoped and hoped that he wasn’t too late, he had got the mental message, he knew that Sam, in his last moments, could possibly send him a mental message as a way to get help, together they had cast a spell using enchantments and potions so that they could communicate with each other if they were near death or in enough distress. They didn’t know if it would work or not, so when he received the message, he quickly ran back home.

He waited and waited, for something, anything to happen. Awesam’s breathing slowed, and Ponk began to cry. He had been too late, the Awesome dude known as AwesamDude was dead.

_A week later_

Sam woke up, in a white room, surrounded by people, Tommy, Quackity, Puffy, Ant, Bad and the rest of the SMP, the only ones that weren’t there were Technoblade, Phil and Dream.

“You’re alive?!?!” They all shouted happily.

“Yep,” Sam said tiredly. Ponk his best friend and doctor of the SMP had some bad news for Sam.

“Due to you not going a long time with pure air, you will need to remain here for the rest of your life or until we find some kind of cure, although I don’t think a cure could be found.” Ponk sadly said.

_And that’s when Sam’s world fully crumbled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep requesting guys, I love writing these!


	4. George At Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George thinks about him and Dream's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Leiyaaa for the request. I hope you guys enjoy this.

George was laying in the large bed, cuddled up to his boyfriend of a year. They had finally met each other in person earlier that day. George was still in awe of Dream’s looks. He looked like a god, with dirty blonde hair, a sun-kissed face and jade green eyes that stared into your soul.

George watched Dream as if he couldn’t look away, he thought about how lucky he was to have Dream. He thought about some of the best moments of their online relationship.

_George had been having a bad day. The code that he was making for the Speedrunner vs Hunter video sequel that Dream was making, wasn’t working, and Dream had to get a video out to his quickly growing subscriber count. It had been around a month since Dream’s last video and his fans were getting antsy wondering where they had been. The two boyfriends had gotten into an argument about whether George could finish the code or if Dream would have to finish it for him. One of the issues that George had with Dream coding stuff, is that he knew at times, Dream was a better coder than him. Which confused George as he was the one with the computer science degree and years more experience than Dream. Another reason for George’s bad day was all of his apartment rent and bills came in coming to around 3000 pounds, which worried George. He knew he could pay it but having to pay something so expensive always gave him stress._

_It had been a couple of hours after their argument when Dream called him._

_“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have yelled at you; I know that you have been really stressed lately.” Dream said remorsefully. The boys both had their camera’s on, so they could both see each other’s tear stricken faces._

_“I’m sorry too, I should have tried harder to get it done and not left it to the last minute,” George said tearfully back._

_For the next hours, they sat on a call talking to each other about how much they loved each other and how they were looking forward to meeting up in the future._

Another Instance George thought was a highlight of their relationship was when Dream hit 10 million subscribers.

_A wild amount of “YEAH”’s and “LETS GOOOOOOO”’s filled the usually quiet voice call. The whole SMP was in this call watching Dream’s subscriber count roll to the 10 million mark._

_The boyfriends stayed in the call for a bit longer before proclaiming they were tired. In reality, they were going to their own private call to talk.  
  
“I’m so proud of you, Dream!” George yelled happily._

_“I’m so happy George!” They had their cameras on, and Dream’s face was a bright red, obviously a lack of oxygen to his brain from screaming happily too much. “This was all I could Dream of.”_

_Again, they sat in the call for hours, when Dream said._

_“Come visit me in Florida, when the Pandemic is over, Georgie.”_

_“Okay.”_

_They had organised this trip for 5 hours before they decided it was getting late. They didn’t want to leave each other so they slept on call together, which led into another one of George’s favourite moments from their relationship. As they were about to fall asleep, Dream spoke quietly._

_  
“I love you, George, goodnight, my love.” And while anyone else would think that is a cringey thing to say, George didn’t care, this was the first time that Dream had said “I love you” to George and truly meant it, romantically._

_  
“I love you too Clay. My one and only.” George said back and you could see the soft smile that appeared on Dream’s face as he said that._

_The last highlight that George could think about was when they first saw each other at the airport._

_George knew he looked like shit, it had been a 10-hour flight and George hadn’t slept the whole way, in fact, he hadn’t slept in 24 hours. His eye bags were dark and looked heavy, and his lips looked crusty, but as he walked through customs and then into the open terminal, his mood lightened up. He knew he was about to see the man he had fallen in love with over the years, he looked for someone in a ‘Dream’ hoodie who was around 6 foot 3 and had dirty blonde hair, with green eyes. Although he couldn’t really look around when someone came up from behind him hid his eyes and whispered._

_  
“Georgie, guess who?” In a light and teasing tone._

_“Would that be my wonderful, beautiful boyfriend that I love so much?” George teased back._

_“Correct!” He said cheerfully, spinning George around and uncovering his eyes._

_George looked up and thought that Dream looked even more beautiful in person, Dream had a bad webcam, he didn’t need one because he didn’t stream and only used it to talk to George, Sapnap and Bad._

_Dream helped George with his bags, and they walked through the terminal, to Dream’s car._

_They had gotten home where George was kindly greeted by Patches. George immediately crashed onto the couch, exhaustion taking over him finally. George had some conscience left in him when Dream picked George up bridal style and took him to Dream’s room where Dream_ _laid him on his bed and kissed him nicely on George’s forehead. Around 12 hours later, George woke up._

George woke up cuddled up to Dream, while they had missed a day, George wouldn’t replace cuddling up to Dream with anything else. And besides, they had a whole 3 months to spend together before George’s Visa ran out.

“I love you, Clay, like nothing else in the whole world,” George whispered lovingly.

“I love you too George, the only one I will ever love, you own my whole heart!” Dream whispered back.

George was surprised, he thought Dream was asleep, he looked back up to Dream’s face to see Clay’s eyes staring tiredly at him like he was the only thing on Earth and to each other, they were the only ones on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Smile For Me updates are going to slow down by the way as the plot is going to become more fast paced. So expect updates for that every second day!


End file.
